A Surprise On My Door Steps
by turtle76
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Castiel all live together in Central Nebraska At night they all work at the Roadhouse. Dean, Sam and Castiel lived a dark past. Everything is going fine until that knock comes on the door and their lives change forever. Rated M for language. SamxJess Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a story that really came to me the other day! I started plotting it and I really like it so yeah here you go. This chapter is really long, longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you enjoy and reviews are nice! Let me know how you like it!**

"Dean, get up before you are late for work." Sam yelled from the hallway. Sam was wearing a suit. Sam works in some office but his job in the morning before leaving for the office is to make sure his older brother is awake. When Sam didn't hear any movement he opened the door and walked in. Sam looked down at Dean who was wearing a plain black t-shirt and boxer briefs that hugged his butt in all the right places. "Dean, get up!" Sam yelled smacking his older brothers calf.

Dean grunted opening his eyes slowly. "Leave me alone, Sammy." Dean grumbled looking up at his younger brother through sleepy eyes.

"Dean, get up. It's almost 7am so get up and make sure Cas is up. I have to go." Sam said rushing out of his brothers room and to the front door. He flung it opened and made sure to slam it shut so Dean and Castiel wake up. He jumped into his black mustang and sighed before starting the car and speeding off towards work.

Dean rolled out of bed and landed on his two feet. He reached his arms in the air and stretched listening to his joints pop. He smiled in satisfaction before strutting out of his room and heading towards Castiels room.

Dean knocked on the door softly and when there was no answer he reached down turned the door knob and opened the door. Castiel was sleeping wrapped up in the blankets. Dean looked down at his best friend and smiled. He stood at the foot of the bed and ripped the blankets off of him.

Castiel groaned burying his face into the pillow. "Sam, let me sleep you moose." Castiel mumbled into the pillow.

Dean let out a laughing then saying, "Cas it's Dean."

"That's even worse. Go away assbutt." Castiel grumbled.

"Cas it's like 10am. I think you're late for work." Dean said throwing the blanket back on top of Castiel.

Castiel shot up and stared wide eyed at Dean. "YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone to look at the time. He let out a sigh of relief to see it is only 7:13am. "Why would you do that to me?" Castiel asked crawling out of his bed and standing in front of Dean.

Dean smiled looking straight into Castiel's blue eyes. "Because you called me an assbutt again and you said I was worse than Sammy." Dean said placing a hand over his heart acting like he was hurt.

Castiel grumbled before pushing Dean out of the way. "Oh boo hoo. I'm going to take a shower. Make sure I have coffee ready for me when I'm done." Castiel demanded as he strutted out of his room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

Dean chuckled softly to himself before leaving the room and heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. He put a pot of coffee on before sitting down at the table and smiling. "I love my life." Dean said softly.

"Why is that?" Castiel said from the door way leaning against the frame in nothing but his boxers.

Dean jumped turning around clutching at his heart, as if that would stop it from jumping a mile a minute. "What the fuck dude, I thought you were taking a shower." Dean said taking a deep breath to calm his heart down.

"I am, I just wanted to know if I could borrow your shampoo because I'm all out. I didn't get a chance to go to the store." Castiel said pushing himself up from the door frame.

Dean chuckled before saying, "Sure, next time don't ask."

"My apologies, I didn't just want to walk into your bathroom. I didn't know what I would find." Castiel visibly shivered at that thought making Dean chuckle.

"You're so weird. Now go shower before you are late. I'm not making breakfast today." Dean said.

Castiel nodded before turning and walking up the steps. Dean sat at the table and shook his head. He looked at the coffee pot and saw it was done. He stood up grabbed a beer from the fridge before turning and walking out into the living room than up the stairs into his room.

Dean sat down on his bed resting his back on the headboard crossing his feet at the ankles. He took a swig from his beer when he heard his phone get a text. He flipped his phone opened and read the message.

_Dean, did you wake Cas up? What time are you going to be home tonight? – Sammy_

Dean laughed a little. _Sammy stop worrying he's awake. And I'll be home at 6 like every other day. – _Dean

Dean waited another 5 minutes for a reply which never came. He finished off his beer before standing up and going to take a shower. Dean stood in his bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm going to take the day off today. I don't feel like going to work." Dean said to himself in the mirror. He stripped off his cloths before getting into the shower.

Castiel had just gotten dressed and was heading out of his room and down to the kitchen to get his coffee when he heard Dean tell himself that he wasn't going to work. Castiel just smiled and shook his head. "That's just like you, Dean." Castiel said softly to himself before heading down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee. He poured himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down and ate his cereal.

Castiel liked the mornings at the house. It is always just quiet and the only noises to be heard is the faint noise of the shower going and the clinking of the spoon on the bowl. He finished his cereal and coffee, rinsed out the bowl and cup before placing them in the dishwasher. He walked into the living room and grabbed his tan trench coat that hung on the coat rack by the front door. Castiel slipped his coat on and leaned over and picked up his messanger bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Dean walked down the steps to see his best friend off. "See ya, Cas." Dean said standing at the bottom of the steps in nothing but a towel. It was now 7:53am and Castiel had to be at work at 8:30 but he always loved getting their early.

Castiel turned and looked at Dean and smiled. "So why are you not going to work again?" Castiel asked.

"I'm the owner of the auto shop, if I don't want to go I don't have to. Plus I already told Benny I wasn't so he's going to take charge for the day." Dean said walking and sitting down on the couch as water dropped from his hair and down his cheek.

"So then what are you going to do all day?" Castiel asked taking a step towards Dean.

"I'm just going to go help out down at the Roadhouse. Spend the day with Ellen, Jo and I think Bobby said he was going to be their today." Dean said before putting the TV on.

Castiel smiled. "Ash isn't working today?" Castiel asked.

Dean turned his head and laughed softly. "He's working at the garage. You know he doesn't work at the roadhouse until the shop closes at 6."

Castiel rubbed the back of his next and smiled. "I forgot. Well I have to go now. I'll see you at the Roadhouse at 6. Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said turning and walking out the front door before Dean even had that chance to say goodbye.

Dean just chuckled before turning back to the TV. He pulled his phone and sent Jo a quick text. _Jo, I'm not working at the shop today. I'll be in around noon. _– Dean.

Sam was sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating his lunch when a female with blonde took a seat across from him. Sam lifted his head with a raised eyebrow looking at her.

She smiled a toothy smiled. "Hello. Is it okay if I sit here?" She spoke.

Sam nodded before taking a bite of his salad.

She smiled before extending her hand and saying, "My names, Jess."

Sam took her hand smiling as he spoke, "Sam. My names, Sam."

"How long have you been working here?" Jess asked.

"1 year." Sam spoke up with a smile.

"Cool, I just started last week."

"I figured. I haven't seen you before." Sam said taking a bite of his salad.

The female giggled looking down at her tray. They sat their eating lunch in a comfortable silence.

Castiel was sitting in the teacher lounge during his free period. He took a bite of her cheeseburger smiling a tooth smile. "These make me very happy." He said into the bite.

"Well I'm glad." The teacher with the British accent said from behind him causing Castiel to jump.

Castiel face turned a bright red. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Castiel said completely embarrassed

The teacher laughed before taking a seat across from Castiel at the table. "Names, Balthazar." He extended his hand towards Castiel.

Castiel smiled taking his hand gratefully. "Hello, Balthazar. My name is Castiel."

Balthazar smiled brightly. "I can't wait for today to be over. Monday's are the worst!" Balthazar spoke.

"I found today to be fun." Castiel confessed.

"I'm the gym teacher and I don't think it's fun." Balthazar let out a low laugh.

Castiel chuckled softly before saying, "I'm the English teacher and I find it really fun."

"I would fall asleep if I taught English."

"Then you wouldn't be bored." Castiel said smiling before going back to eating his cheeseburger.

Balthazar just nodded his head showing he agreed.

"DEAN!" Jo squealed as he walked into the Roadhouse.

"Hey, Jo." Dean said pulling the blonde into tight hug.

Jo kissed Deans cheek softly as he placed her down on the ground. "Why didn't you go to work today?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanted to see my family I guess." Dean said a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh that's not true. I know you, Dean. What's bugging you?" Jo said punching the man in the arm softly.

"Jo, I'm fine." Dean stated rubbing his arm. She might look like a little girl but damn that girl threw a punch.

Jo pushed her blonde locks off her shoulder before turning on her heels and strutting into the kitchen.

Dean let out a laugh before following her. "Hello, Ellen." Dean said to the older women with brown hair.

Ellen turned around and smiled pulling Dean into a tight hug. "Hello, Dean!" She spoke happily. "How are you?" She asked after she let Dean go from her death grip.

"I'm good. Just didn't want to go to the shop today. I know you're shocked because I'm here and not under the hood of a car." Dean smiled.

"Yes, just a little." Ellen said laughing.

"I came to see Bobby. I haven't seen that old man in a year or so since we moved out here." Dean confessed looking down at his feet. Dean hated himself for not keeping in touch with the man who took him, Sam and Cas in when they needed him most.

**~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~**

"DEAN!" John yelled from downstairs. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

Dean sighed before walking down the steps to see and angry father standing in the middle of the living room with a bottle of whisky swaying slightly. "Yes, Sir?" Dean asked.

"Where is your stupid little brother?" John barked.

"He's not stupid!" Dean growled at John.

John's eyes widened. "Don't raise your voice at me." John raised the bottle and tossed it at his oldest son.

Dean ducked his head dodging the bottle. It smashed on the wall behind him. "What is your problem? Just leave and don't ever come back home." Dean spoke up sternly.

"Oh? And what are you and poor little Sam and that little gay kid Castiel going to do without me?" John said laughing. "You all need me!"

"I do not need you!" Dean said taking a step towards his father with his fist clenched.

"Dean! You are only 16! Sam is 12! YOU NEED ME!" John took a step towards Dean.

"No we don't. We have Bobby." Dean said a very small smile tugging at his lips. Dean wanted to hurt his father where it hurt and whenever he mentioned Bobby as a father, John would get so pissed and that it did.

John pulled his fist back and taking a swing at Deans face. Dean tried to dodge it but wasn't fast enough and John's fist caught his jaw. Deans head flew to the side making Dean laugh.

"You only hate me because I look to Bobby as a father more then you!" Dean laughed at his father.

John lunged himself forward and tackled Dean to the floor. He straddled his son pinning him to the ground with his legs. John raised his fist and started pounding Dean in the face one right after then neck.

"I don't love you!" Dean yelled laughing as his father beat his face in.

"I. never. Loved. You." John said after each word punching Dean in the face.

Dean had blood pouring from his nose but he didn't feel the pain. Dean just laughed as his father assaulted him. Deans heart was so broken he couldn't feel anything else. Dean had been laughing so much he didn't even notice his father had stopped hitting him until he heard a familiar voice. His eyes shot opened and landed on brown eyes. "Sammy." Dean said sitting up slowly. It was only when he sat up that he felt all the pain in his head.

"Dean!" Sam said jumping into his older brothers arms. "We need to get you to a hospital." He said looking at his brother broken and bloody face.

"No, I'll be fine." Dean said. It was then he started wondering what happened to John. He turned around to see Castiel pounding Johns face in.

"Cas!" Dean screamed. "Stop!"

Castiel stopped turning his head towards Dean. Tears were falling form his eyes. Dean's heart was breaking seeing Castiel fall apart. "Dean!" Castiel yelled getting up from John and running to Dean. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Cas, I'm fine. When did John get off me?" Dean asked holding his head with his hand.

"I tackled maybe a couple of Minutes ago. Sam came into my room crying and told me John was beating you up again." Castiel said looking down. He got down on his knees and placed a hand on Deans shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to beat the shit out of your father. I just couldn't let this go on anymore."

Dean smiled softly. "It's okay, Cas. I'm fine I promise." Dean said. Dean pushed Sam off his lap softly before climbing to his own feet. "Let's all just go upstairs to bed. I'll call Bobby in the morning and we can stay with him for a while." Dean reached down and grabbed Sam's hand. He held onto it as he led his little brother up the steps.

When Dean reached Sam's room Sam stopped. "Dean, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Of course you can, Sam. Cas do you want to sleep in my room as well?" Dean asked looking over at Castiel who was standing in front of his door.

Castiel turned his head towards Dean and nodded slowly tears were still falling down his face. Dean frowned seeing his best friend like that. Dean opened his bed room down and once Castiel and Sam were both in he shut his door and locked it. "We can all sleep in the bed." Dean said. "I'll sleep in the middle."

Dean got into the middle of the bed Sam on his left and Cas on his right. He placed his arms protectively around Cas and Sam and held them both closely to him.

"I'll protect you both." Dean said softly kissing them both on the head. "Get some sleep. This will all be over soon."

It was the next morning and Dean was the first awake. He untangled himself from all the limbs in his bed and left the room quietly as to not wake either of them up. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed seeing all the dried blood. "Damn, I should of cleaned up last night." Dean chuckled softly before cleaning his face from all the blood and taking care of the wombs. Dean was heading down stairs when his phone started to vibrate. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at the caller ID.

"Hello, Bobby." Dean said into the phone.

"_Hello, Dean. How is everything going over there? I haven't heard from you boys in a while."_ Bobby said gruffly into the phone.

"Sorry, Bobby." Dean apologized into the phone. "My friend Cas moved in with us."

"_Really? What happened?_" Bobby asked concern in his voice.

Dean and Castiel have been best friend since they were children. After Dean's mother died Dean would never be inside the house. John killed Mary, but got away with it. The only one who knew the truth was Dean. Dean would always sit outside of his house underneath the tree in his front yard. One day Castiel and his family had just moved in Castiel felt bad for Dean so he every day would sit outside all day with Castiel. They eventually became really close and best friends.

"Eh, his parents left him behind." Dean stuttered a little into the phone. "He woke up and the entire house was empty. His family even took everything from his room." Dean sighed.

"_Damn, I'm sorry. I'm just happy he at least has you guys. So Dean, how is John doing?"_ Bobby said.

"He's fine." Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Boy do you think I'm a natural born idjit?" _Bobby said into the phone laughing softly. "_So spill it." _

Dean sighed debating whether to tell him or not. He touched his nose and winced at the pain. "Okay." Dean said taking a deep breath. "Dad had a little too much to drink last night and kind of _attacked me._" Dean whispered that last words.

"_WHAT?"_ Bobby yelled into the phone. "_He did what to you?" _

"Bobby, calm down. I'm okay, he just punched me in the face. But I'm okay because Cas beat the shit out of him." Dean said trying to sound convincing.

Bobby sighed. _"Dean, I'm coming to get you boys. You are going to live with me and don't worry. Cas can come as well." _Bobby said softly.

Dean sighed a breath of relief. "Thank you, Bobby. See you soon." Dean said before hanging up the phone. Dean chuckled softly to himself. "It's like Bobby can read my mind." Dean said softly to himself walking down the stairs.

Dean reached the bottom of the steps and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to scream but he couldn't he was lost for words. Dean sat on the bottom of the steps staring at the sight in front of him. It must have been at least an hour before he heard footsteps on the stairs behind him. "Sam don't-" Dean tried to say but he was too late.

"Dad?" Sam said tears falling down his eyes. "Dean? What happened to dad?" Sam said not taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him.

John was sitting on the couch a knife in one hand and a note in the other. Blood was everywhere. Johns neck was sliced.

"Sammy, go back up into the room. Go pack a bag Bobbys on his way here. He should be here soon." Dean demanded pushing his little brother up the steps.

"But, Dean." Sam wined.

"No buts Sam! I said go pack, so go pack!" Dean said a little more harshly than normal.

"Dean what's with all the yelling?" Castiel asked rubbing his sleepy eyes standing in Deans door way.

"Sorry, we have to leave. You're coming with us. Go pack a bag and then wait up here. Do not go down stairs till I tell you to." Dean said pushing Castiel towards his room.

Castiel saw the pain looked in Deans eyes and being his friend for so long he knew it had nothing to do with his broken nose. "Okay." Castiel said before walking towards his room. Castiel wanted to know what was going on but he knew right now asking would just cause more problems. Castiel knew to just do as told and wait Dean will tell him when he's ready.

Dean nodded before turning and walking down the steps. He walked over to Johns body and a tear fell down his face. "You deserved to die. Why would you hit your kid? Why would you treat them the way you did? Why did you kill my mother?" Dean said softly to Johns dead body. John snatched the piece of paper from Johns hand and sighed at the blood stains on it. He stuffed it into his back pocket before heading back up stairs. Dean through his cloths into a duffle bag and stuffed some personal things in as well and dragged his bag out into the hallway to wait for Castiel and Sam.

A couple minutes later they both emerged from their doors. Castiel was wearing a confused look on his face and Sam wearing tears on his cheeks. Dean sighed seeing Sam crying so he pulled his little brother into a tight hug. "Everything is going to be okay, Sam. I promise." Dean said rubbing his hand through his brothers long brown locks and kissing the top of his head. Sam cried into his brothers chest. Castiel stood awkwardly leaning against the wall his bag draped over his shoulder.

A few minutes later they heard the front door open then some man gasp. "DEAN! SAM! CAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" A deep gruffly voiced yelled from down stairs.

Dean sighed knowing that voice. "We're up here Bobby. We're all fine." Dean stated.

Bobby sighed with relief before walking up the steps and saw how broken Sam looked. Bobby kneeled down and opened his arms. "Come here, Sam." He said sweetly.

Sam let go of his death grip on Dean and walked over to Bobby. Bobby wrapped his arms around the broken kid and held him tightly. "Sam, you are going to come live with me. I will keep you, Dean and Cas safe. Nothing bad can happen to any of you." Bobby said to Sam but loud enough for Dean and Cas to hear so they knew he was talking to them as well.

Castiel looked over at Dean with a questioning look. "Dad killed himself." Dean mouthed to Castiel.

Castiels eyes shot opened and mouth hung opened. A few tears found their way down his cheeks. Dean walked over to him and wiped them away softly.

"So can we just go, Bobby?" Dean asked looking at Bobby who was still holding Sam.

Bobby nodded. "But what do you want to do with ya know?" Bobby said gesturing down stairs.

"Just burn his body and leave it out back or something. I don't care, I just want to get out of this house." Dean stated picking up his and Sams bags before walking down the steps. He didn't even spare a second glance at his father. He walked right past him opened the front door and through the bags into Bobbys car. Then a smile came over his face as he looked into the drive way and saw the Impala shinning in the sun.

Castiel walked out with Sam next to him. "I think we should call the cops." Castiel said as he tossed his bags into the trunk.

"Why? We can just burn him and just leave." Dean said shrugging his shoulders before walking back into the house. Bobby was placing a sheet over Johns body.

"I think I'm going to call the cops." Bobby said looking up to see Dean and Castiel. "Where is Sam?"

"No we are not calling the cops. He never did for my mother! He just burned her and called it a day!" Dean said angrily. Dean took a few deep breaths to call himself down before saying, "Sam's in the car. Don't have to worry too much about him."

Bobby sighed. "Fine, I'll take care of it. Just go make sure you guys have everything you need." Bobby finally said.

Dean and Castiel nodded before heading up stairs to let Bobby take care of it. Castiel turned to Dean before speaking. "Dean, I'm sorry about your father."

"Cas, don't worry about it." Dean said laughing. "He deserved it after everything he has done to me and Sammy." Dean shook his head opening his dads bed room door.

"What are you doing in there?" Castiel asked following closely behind him.

"I still come in here and I can feel my mom. And my dad left a note. I wanted to read it where I feel my mom. I needed her strength." Dean said a tear falling from his left eye all the way down his cheek. One single tear.

Castiel's heart broke seeing his best friend like that. Castiel sighed sitting down next to Dean who had taken a seat on the bed. Dean pulled out a note and read the note inside his head.

_Dean, I'm sorry for being a terrible father. You were right, Bobby is a better father then I ever will be. That is why I left. Don't let Cas think it's his fault because it's not. He helped me realize I don't deserve to be alive. I don't deserve to have three wonderful sons. I took you for granted, thank you for taking care of Sam when I wouldn't step up and be a father. I never should have thrown that on you. Keep taking care of Sam. Dean, I want you to have the Impala. I know how much you love the car so take it. She's all yours. Also, there is some extra money in the safe in my closet. The pin number is 0124, it's a little something to help you boys out. Dean, I love you. Tell Sam I love him so much and I'm sorry. Tell Cas I grew to love him as a son and I'm sorry. Tell Bobby thank you. Love, John. _

By the time Dean was done reading it there were tears pouring out his eyes. He leaned his head on Castiels shoulder and sobbed. Castiel wrapped his arms protectively around Dean and held him tightly. Castiel held Dean for what felt like years. Bobby came into the room and saw Dean crying. "Dean?" Bobby asked.

Dean lifted his head sniffling. "Yes, Bobby?" Dean asked looking up at the older man.

"Go finish packing, I just set up the fire pit. Do you want to come say goodbye?" Bobby asked just then his eyes landed on the blood stained paper. "Is that what I think it is?" Bobby asked pointing to it.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few." Dean sighed standing to his feet. He looked up at Bobby when he asked about the paper. "Yes." He answered. Dean handed the paper to Bobby before standing up and leaving. He packed a few bags full of his, Sam and Cas' stuff. He carried them down the steps and tossed them into Bobbys truck where Sam had fallen asleep in the back seat. Dean opened the door kissed his brothers head softly and whispered, "Everything is going to be okay." Dean shut the door before entering back into the house. Johns body wasn't on the couch anymore. Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel who stood at the bottom of the steps with tears in his eyes. "Cas, whats wrong?" Dean asked rushing over towards him.

"I watched Bobby take your fathers body into the backyard and it just hit me that he killed himself." Castiel said looking down at the house. "I'm sorry, Dean." Castiels tears fell from his eyes and landed on the floor.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Dean said patting Castiel on the back.

"It's my entire fault." Castiel said tears still pouring out his blue eyes. "I never should have attacked him yesterday. Dean, I'm sorry." Castiel looked up at Dean. Castiel had fallen apart you could see the pain clearly on his face.

Dean frowned before wrapping his arms tightly around Castiel pulling him into a hug letting Castiel sob on his shoulder. "Shh, Cas. It's not your fault. Dad even said it wasn't your fault. He said it in the note." Dean said before a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Castiel lifted his head tilting his head looking at Dean who had just chuckled.

"My dad knows you all too well. He knew you were going to blame yourself. Cas it's not your fault. I'll show you the letter later." Dean said with a soft smile looking at Castiel.

Castiel didn't become happy but at least he stopped crying. Bobby then came into the room. "Ready, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Give me a few more minutes. I'll be out, I just need to go get the keys for the Impala." Dean said pointing up the steps.

Bobby nodded and turned to leave. "I am sorry, Dean." Bobby said before he disappeared into the kitchen.

Dean grabbed Castiels hand and led him up the steps. They walked into their fathers' room. Dean let go of Castiels hand and sighed looking around for one last time. He looked down on the side table and the keys were sitting right there Dean picked up the keys and placed them into his front left pocket. He walked over to the closet and opened it getting on his knees and crawling towards the back of it where the safe was hidden. He tipped in the pin which wasn't hard to remember because it's his birthday. Dean smiled slightly as he opened it. His eyes were about to fall out of his face with how much his eyes were opened. "I can't believe it." Dean said

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"There is almost a million dollars in here!" Dean said pulling out 10 envelopes with the number 100,00 written on them. "Where the hell did my dad get this much money from?" Dean asked looking up at Castiel who shrugged his shoulder. Dean looked up at Castiel. "Go in my room, underneath my bed there is another bag. Go get it." Dean told Castiel. Castiel obeyed and left. Dean placed the envelopes on the ground next to safe. Dean looked in the safe to see what else was in there. He pulled out a picture of him, Sam and his mom which he stuck in his pocket. There was their birth certificates and stuff that he placed with the envelopes.

Dean pulled a shoe box out of the safe and looked at it. "What is this?" he mumbled. It was black shoe box with R.I.P. written on the top of it. He slowly took the lid off and came face to face to with a gun and a simple note. Dean took the note out and read it.

_Dean, I know it's you because no one in the world knows about this safe but you. Let's just hope I didn't do something stupid and that's how you got to it. I don't know why I saved this, but this is the gun I use to shot your mother in her head. Do with it as you wish, but I wanted you to see it. I needed you to see it. So you know the true horrors of what I really done. I'm sorry, son. _

Castiel came back into the room with the bag Dean told him about. He saw Dean sitting cross legged with the box on his lap and a note in his hands and tears falling down his face. "Dean, are you okay?"

Dean lifted his head and saw Castiel. "No." Dean said picking up the gun.

"Woah, Dean why do you have a gun?" Castiel asked taking another step towards Dean.

"This is the gun my dad used to kill my mom." Dean said emotionless.

"Oh." Castiel said. He wanted to say more but he didn't know what to say.

Dean stood up placed the gun in the back of his pants and stepped on the shoe box. He grabbed the bag from Castiel and put the envelopes into it. "Alright, time to leave." Dean said heading towards the door but stopped short when a leather jacket caught his eye. He walked over to the closet and saw the jacket his dad would always wear. He took it off the hanger and placed it on himself. Now Dean left the room shutting the door behind him. He headed down the steps and walked out to the backyard where Bobby was standing next to the fire pit and Johns body lying next to it.

"About time." Bobby grumbled towards the two teens walking over to them.

Dean smiled and Castiel looked down at his feet. "Sorry, I got distracted. Alright, so lets do this. I can't wait to get out of this house." Dean said.

Bobby just nodded before picking Johns dean body up and placing it on the fire. "You have anything to say, Dean?" Bobby asked turning towards dean.

Dean pulled the gun out and shot at Johns dead body then placed the gun on top of the fire and watched it go up in flames along with the note. "That's for mom you son of a bitch." Dean said before turning and leaving.

Bobby and Castiel followed leaving the body to burn. Dean held the front door opened once Bobby and Castiel were gone he shut the door leaving his set of keys on the welcome door mat. He just escaped hell and shut the door behind him. Dean was never coming back to this house, ever.

**~~~~~11 YEARS LATER~~~~~**

"Dean, what do you mean you are leaving?" Bobby asked Dean.

Dean was sitting on the couch at Bobbys house drinking a beer. "I'm sorry Bobby. But you helped us for so long. And Castiel got this job at Central High School in Central Nebraska and me and Sam want to move there with him." Dean said taking a swig of his beer.

Bobby sighed. "I know, I knew this day would come." Bobby said smiling at Dean.

"Thank you, Bobby." Dean smiled getting up before heading up stairs into his and Sams room to pack.

Dean, Sam and Castiel was packed and had the Impala loaded with all their stuff. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Where not going to be living to far from Ellen's Roadhouse and we all know how you have a soft spot for her." Dean said smirking at the old man in front of him.

"Shut up, idjit. I'll be down to visit you guys as much as possible. Just keep in touch you hear?" Bobby said pulling Dean into a tight hug.

"I will Bobby, I promise." Dean said before getting in the Impala along with Sam and Castiel and drove off into the setting son.

**~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~**

Dean looked to Ellen as a tear fell down his cheek. "I haven't talked to Bobby in 2 years. Do you think he hates me?"

Ellen placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, he calls me every day to ask how you boys are doing. He knows you guys are busy. But one thing he always ask me is how do you guys have such a big house and you opened your own business because you guys were basically broke when you came out. And I know how much I'm paying all 3 of yous but that still wouldn't be enough to do all that." Ellen said chuckling.

"That's something only Cas knows." Dean shrugged before pulling a beer out of the fridge in the back of the bar. The alcohol in the front is for customers. But Ellen kept some in the back for everyone else.

"You will tell us sooner or later." Ellen smiled before walking out the door. Just as Ellen left the backdoor opened.

Dean looked up expecting it to be Jo. Dean went numb when he saw the old man with a trucker hat. "Bobby?" Dean asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A little longer then I expected. Hope you enjoy. There is a sex scene I put when it was so you would know. This chapter has some fluff for Dean and Castiel. Okay review if you want. **

"Balls." Bobby grumbled underneath his breath.

"Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean began. Dean felt a lump start to form in his throat. "Bobby." Dean simply said.

Bobby looked at the younger man with anger in his eyes. "Dean." That's all Bobby had to say before tears started to fall down Deans face.

"I'm sorry Bobby." Dean said before wiping his hand down his face. "I'm sorry." Dean said again.

"I know you are, Dean. But that doesn't mean I forgive you." Bobby started. He continued, "I took you in under my wing. You, your brother and your best friend, and you didn't have the decency to pick up the phone and call me! Ellen called me every day and told me how you were! What was so important that you couldn't call me?"

"Bobby, I'm sorry. Once we moved here Sam was trying to find a job and Castiel was busy with school and I opened my own auto shop. We were all busy." Dean said.

"Doesn't mean you can't pick up a phone and call me." Bobby said crossing him arms over his chest.

Dean hung his head looking down at his feet. "It was nice to see you again." Dean said before turning on his heels to head out. He wanted nothing more than to run up to Bobby and hug him and tell him how sorry he was, but he knew Bobby wouldn't care. So Dean just kept his head hung and walked through the doors out into the bar.

Jo saw Dean and she quickly ran over to him. "Dean, are you okay?" Jo asked softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean simply nodded. "Yeah." He said his voice broken.

Jo sighed to herself before ushering Dean to the a booth on the other end of the bar. "Sit here, I'll be right back." Jo rushed off to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels. She came back and slid it to Dean. "Here, mom said you have it." Jo said sadly.

Dean took the bottle and took a long swig barely lifting his head up. "Thanks." He simply stated after placing the bottle back onto the table.

"Well, I have to go to work. The coustormers are starting to build up." Jo said looking at the people coming in through the front door. "Come help out when you can." Jo said before getting out of the booth walking to Dean kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry." She whispered into his ear. "I'll always be here, always." She said before kissing his cheek on last time then skipping off to work.

Dean sighed intently looking at the bottle in front of him. He took another swig before pulling out his phone. He pulled up a message to Sam.

_Bobby's in town. – _Dean.

Dean waited for what felt like hours for a reply which finally came.

_Oh? How do you know? Don't tell me you didn't go to work AGAIN! Dean, just because you own it doesn't mean you can go when you want to. Dean, go to work. _– Sam.

Dean sighed shaking his head. His brother just always assumed that he wasn't at work. Dean thought about what he was going to say.

_Shut up, Sammy. I took the day off so I could spend it with, Bobby. You know none of us has talked to him since we moved out here… - _Dean.

Dean hit send then stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He took another swig before standing up with the bottle and walking behind the bar. "Ellen, your boyfriend hates me." Dean stated setting the bottle down a little harder than he planned.

Ellen glared daggers at Dean. "I would hate you, as well." Ellen said taking the bottle from Dean. When she lifted it up she noticed it was nearly all gone. "Damn it, Dean. You were supposed to take a couple of shots not the entire bottle." Ellen said as she put the bottle to his face.

Dean rolled his eyes snatched the bottle from Ellen then walking through the bar and out the front door. He sat on the hood of the Impala when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at the phone and saw his phone was flashing with 2 new text massages. He clicked on the one from Sam.

_We were busy. He understands, relax, Dean. _– Sam.

Dean laughed before replying. _You are so stupid. He's pissed, he hates me, us. He hates us for not calling. We fucked up, Sammy. _– Dean.

Dean sighed before clicking on the other message from Cas. A small smile tugged at Dean's lips before he hit open. There was a picture message Dean started cracking up laughing when a picture of Cas pouting like a puppy appeared. _Dean, don't be sad. I know you hate it when I pout so I did so you would cheer up. Be happy. P.S. Jo told me you were sad. She even sent me a picture of you sitting with a bottle of Jacks. Now stop being sad or I'll smack you. _– Castiel.

Dean smiled at that, he knew there was a reason that Castiel was his best friend. Castiel was there for him since he was young. Dean finished off the bottle of Jack and kept it on the hood of the Impala before sliding off and walking back into the bar. He spotted Jo standing by a pool table talking to some guys. Dean smiled walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you." Dean stated a wide toothy smile on his face.

Jo looked confused then started laughing when he smelt the alcohol on his breath. "Did you really drink that entire bottle?" Jo asked. Dean nodded. "Ugh, Dean you were only supposed to take a couple shots." Jo said sighing before grabbing his hand. "It's too early for you to be drunk." She said dragging him towards the back.

"I am not drunk. And you sound just like your mother." Dean smiled.

Jo shook her head smiling. They came to a small room in the back of the bar. "Just stay in here and rest. When you're sober, come work." Jo said pushing him into the room.

Dean held a death grip on her arm. "Stay with me." He said looking up at her. Dean could have sworn he saw her blush but his entire world was spinning so he didn't know.

Jo smiled at him. "Dean, you know I have to work. I'm sorry." Jo said trying to free her hand.

"Jo, please. I messed up. My father hates me, he should have abandoned us when John killed himself." Dean said a tear falling down his cheek.

Jo stopped trying to free her hand. Jo has never seen Dean Winchester who hated chick flick moments cry. Jo used her free hand a wiped the tear from his cheek. "Dean." She said softly.

Dean lifted his eyes and looked at her. "Jo, I don't know what to do." Dean said, his voice rough and broken full of pain. More tears started to fall down Deans cheek.

Jo was stuck for words, she didn't even know what to do. "Dean, you have to talk to Bobby. You know that. He loves you, your family." Jo said as Dean let go Jo's hand.

Dean moved forward and wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear. "Now, can you stay with me? I really don't want to be alone." Dean asked as he pulled his head back looking into her brown eyes.

Jo sighed before reaching behind her and closing the door. "Fine, I'll stay with you, Winchester." She said a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank you." Dean said and slowly moved his face forward and brushed his lips gently over Jo's lips.

Jo's eyes widened. "What the hell?" She said trying to back up but was stuck in Deans grip around her waist.

Dean just smiled before leaning in and kissing her lips but harder this time. Dean pulled her as close as possible. Jo's was shocked at first, worried even but then she got lost in the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Dean responded by deepening the kiss holding her closely to his body. Dean ran his tongue over her lips begging for assess whens he granted it he happily dragged his tongue all over the inside of her mouth.

Jo ran her tongue over his. Dean finally pulled back breathing heavy. He smiles down at the blonde who looked up at him breathing heavy. "Dean Winchester, you stud." She said moving her hand up to run through his brown locks.

Dean smiled at her moving backwards and falling down onto a chair being her onto his lap having her straddle his lap. He leaned up and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder and attacked her neck, sucking and kissing it.

Jo let out a soft moan arching her back slightly. "Dean." She said her voice filled with desperation.

Dean smiled at that as he bit down onto her neck. A gasp escaped Jo's lips causing her to tug on his short hairs. Dean moved his hand under the hem of the back of her shirt. His hand slid up and undid her bra causing Jo to pull Dean off her neck and look down at him.

Jo smiled a bright smile at him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips placing her hands under his shirt and lifted. They broke from the kiss for a second to pull Deans shirt all the way off. Jo tossed his shirt across the room as she dived back down into the kiss. Dean placed his hands on her thighs gripped them tightly and used it to hold her up as he stood to his feet. He kissed her as he walked them over to the couch. He kept kissing her as he gently laid her down on the couch. Jo unlocked her hands from his neck and lay on her back.

**GRAPHIC SEX SCENE**

Dean smiled down at the blonde as he started unbuttoning his pants. A wider smile came across his lips as he saw her taking her shirt off. She tossed it with his then did the same with her bra. Dean quickly slid out of his pants leaving his boxers on as he slide on top of her making sure their groins rubbed together.

Jo's breath hitched in her throat the moment his heard member rubber her through her jeans. She buckled her hips and kissing Dean roughly. Dean smiled kissing her back. He broke the kiss leaving kisses along her jaw to her neck. He bit and sucked roughly leaving a mark which made me smile. He stuck his tongue down licking all the way down her chest, to her belly button, to the hem of her jeans. Jo smirked when she watched Dean undo her jeans with his teeth.

Dean yanked her jean and panties off. He slid back up this time rubbing against her again. She moaned slightly. "Dean, get in me, NOW!" Jo screamed.

"As you wish, miss." Dean smiled shaking out of his boxers. Dean groaned when he realized he forgot the condom. "I don't have any." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Omg Dean you are worthless. Over there in the top drawer there are some. HURRY!" Jo yelled pointing to a desk.

Dean smiled and kissed her lips softly. "But you love me, Jo." He said before jumping up and rushing over to the drawer grabbing the condom ripping it open and sliding it on his hard member. He rushed back over sliding down on top of her once again. "You ready?" He said holding his member in placing rubbing it up and down on her.

Jo let out a soft moan. "Yes, Dean. Please, I'm begging you." Jo said panting trying to wiggle her hips down onto him.

"I'm glad." Dean said in a soft whisper before slamming his hard cock into her.

Jo flew her head back arching her back letting out a loud moan. "Dean." She moaned his name.

Dean smiled before pulling out fully and looking down at her. She looked up at him pleading eyes. "Come on-" Was all Jo could say before Dean rammed himself back into her. Dean smiled down at her pulling out fully again. Dean watched as Jo squirmed underneath him a smile on his face. He slides in agonizingly slow. Dean pulled out then back in finally going at a steady pass. Dean couldn't take anymore teasing because if he did he would of jizzed and then what fun would that be.

Jo moaned wrapped her arms around Dean holding him closely inside of her. "Mmm, Dean. Don't stop. Please. Don't." Jo moaned arching her back as Dean went in and out of her.

Dean grunted as he started going faster. "I can't." Dean grunted and pushed in as far as possible. Dean pulled out the shoved back in. "Hold." He pulled out then pushed back in. "On." He repeated. "Anymore." He said before pulling fully out. Dean was ready to blow but he held it in.

Jo looked at him and untangled her legs. Dean smiled at her before flipping her onto all fours. Dean got onto his knees lining up behind her. He grabbed his cock sliding it across her vagina. Jo let out a noise which Dean took as she liked it. He slowly slid back into her. Dean grunted as he held himself in her.

Jo smiled at the fact he stopped moving. She wiggled her hips back onto him causing Dean to moan. "Ahh, Jo. Feelssogooddon'tstop." Dean rushed out holding onto her hips. He was forcing himself not to fuck her brains out till he jizzed. Jo moved her hips forward then slammed back onto his cock.

Dean groaned as he let his load go and smiled as he felt Jo cum as well. Dean smiled slowly sliding out of Jo. Jo turned over and lay down on her back breathing heavy. "I think we need to get dressed." Jo said breathing heavy.

**SAFE TO READ**

Dean didn't even answer just got up and grabbed his cloths getting dressed and tossed Jo her cloths. One they were both fully dressed they lay spooning on the couch. Dean had his arm wrapped around Jo's waist and his head nuzzled into hers. He fell asleep not long after he lay down. Jo smiled and slowly pulled herself from his arms. She looked down at him and shook his head. She looked down at her phone and saw it was 3pm.

Jo walked out of the room and turned the hallway that leads to the bar and everyone stared at her. Jo's eyes went wide when she saw the anger that lay in her mother's eyes. "And where have you been, Joanna Beth?" Ellen asked her daughter.

"I was in the back with, Dean. He was really upset so I was talking to him." Jo said as she walked behind the bar and tied her apron on.

"Bullshit." Ellen said placing a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Mom, what? Sorry for helping a fight." Jo said looking her mother in the eye.

Ellen sighed before pushing past her daughter and into the kitchen area. Ellen saw Bobby was sitting on the couch back there talking to the chef. "Hey, Bobby." She said softy walking up to him.

"Hello." Bobby said standing up to hug his girlfriend.

"I think you need to talk to Dean." Ellen said after the hug.

Bobby grunted which made Ellen roll her eyes. "Why would I talk to him? He promised me to call and he never did. Not even to tell me that he got there safely." Bobby said sitting back down on the couch.

Ellen said down next to him placing a hand on his knee. "I know. But Dean was going through so much stuff when he moved out here." Ellen said softly.

Bobby sighed. "I remember, you told me. He was going through some stuff with this person. He was trying to figure himself out." Bobby said looking into Ellens eyes.

"Yes, and he was afraid you would hate him like John did when he told him." Ellen said looking down at her hand.

"John told Dean he hated him?" Bobby asked his voice cracking.

Ellen nodded slowly. "Yes, Dean realizes he just doesn't have feelings for girls. He was terrified he was doing something wrong so he told John. Ever since then John hated him." Ellen said.

"Balls." Bobby said before kissing Ellens cheek.

"Go fix things." Ellen said smiling at the wonderful man sitting next to her.

"Dean's asleep." Jo said from the door. Ellen and Bobby both looked up at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to listen." Jo said before disappearing to take a few customers orders.

"I'll talk to him later." Bobby said taking a sip from his beer.

Dean woke up an hour later to some annoying beeping sound. He groaned and rolled off the couch landing on the floor. He grunted before getting to his feet to find where that annoying sound was coming from. He found an alarm clock and turned it off before walking back to the couch and siting down. He pulled his phone out and saw he had missed calls and missed text from Sam and Castiel and an unknown number. Dean opened the messages from sam.

_Dean, you know Bobby doesn't hate you. Dean, don't do anything stupid._ – Sam

_Dean, why haven't you answered me? _– Sam

_Dean, answer the fucking phone. –_ Sam

Dean smiled at the phone before typing his reply.

_Sorry, Sammy. I fell asleep. –_ Dean

Dean then opened the messages from Castiel next.

_Sam has informed you have not been answering the phone. I called the home phone and your cell phone. Why are you not answering? –_ Castiel.

_Dean! Sam just told me that you think Bobby hates us but he said because you said us you really mean you which is confusing and now my head hurts. But Bobby does not hate you that I know._

_Bobby loves you and you know that. Stop sulking and answer the phone, please. – _Castiel.

_Alright I'm assuming you are dead. I will call the FBI to find your murderer. (not really but please answer and be safe.) – _Castiel.

Dean started laughing softly. He typed a quick reply.

_Sorry, Cas. I'm fine just fallen asleep, had a little too much to drink. Bring some pills later as well, miss you. See you later. –_ Dean

After Dean sent the message and reread it did he notice he said he missed him. Of course Dean missed him, he was his best friend. But Dean had never admitted it. Dean shut his phone and stuffed it into his pants. When his phone vibrated a minute later his heart stopped. "Shit." He mumbled to himself.

He took a deep breath and pulled his phone out and looked down seeing he had a text from Castiel. Dean sighed and opened.

_Glad you're safe. I'm on my way to the roadhouse. I'll stop and get you pills. – _Castiel.

Dean sighed seeing as wasn't mad at him. Dean stuffed his phone back into his pocket standing up and stretching before walking out of the room and down the hallway and into the bar area.

"Hey look who's finally awake." Ellen said walking over to Dean and patting his shoulder as she passed him to go behind the bar. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed empty glasses into the sink underneath the bar.

Dean smiled at her. "I'm good, thank you." Dean said walking behind grabbing an apron.

Ellen snatched the apron. "Nope, no working until you go back into the kitchen and make up with Bobby." Ellen demanded pushing him towards the kitchen.

Dean sighed knowning he could never win an agument with her. Dean reluctenly walked into the kitchen and saw Bobby sitting on the couch watching the TV. "Hi." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

Bobby turned away from the TV and looked at Dean. Bobby stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean looked down at the floor not being able to meet his eyes. Bobby wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean hugged him back in response.

Dean and Bobby stood there hugging for a few minutes until they broke apart. "Dean, I do not hate you. You know no matter what you do I will always love you." Bobby said looking up at Dean.

A smile came to Deans lips. "Thank you, dad." Dean said firmly. He always says Bobby was like a father figure, but he has never called Bobby dad before.

Bobbys eyes lit up at the word 'dad'. Bobby knew if he spoke he would tear up so he just nodded and walked back to the couch and sat down. Dean followed slowly and sat next to him. "So how have you been, boy?" Bobby asked looking at Dean.

"I've been good. Just really confused." Dean confessed folding his hands and placing them in his lap.

"I know, Ellen told me." Bobby said looking at the door that enters into the bar.

"Oh." Was all Dean could say. He had promised Ellen not to tell Bobby but then again if she didn't who knew what would have happened.

Bobby nodded. "Boy, you know I don't care if you like boys right? You can like unicorns and I would still love you. You are my son, please don't EVER think I would hate you." Bobby said turning towards Dean.

Dean had lifted his head up and looked at Bobby. "Thank you." Dean said softly.

"Dean, next time don't not talk to me because you are afraid I would hate you. I love you, and I was so worried about you. If it wasn't for Ellen I think I would have checked out by now" Bobby said. "But enough talk, Dean. Go to work. I know Ellen needs your help." Bobby smiled.

Dean returned the smile before standing up and heading out of the door. He stopped before leaving and turned towards Bobby. "Thank you, father." Dean said before disappearing through the door.

"Idjit." Bobby mumbled behind the door causing a faint laugh from Dean.

"Sam, I'm at home. I'm stopping at the store then heading to the roadhouse. Do you want me to pick you up anything?" Castiel asked Sam. Castiel was sitting on the couch in their living room holding his phone up to his ear.

"_No, I'm good. Make sure Dean is okay. He stopped answering me again, so either he's asleep again or he's actually working." _Sam said into the phone laughing.

"Will do. Goodbye Sam." Castiel said then hung up before Sam could even say goodbye. Castiel had always ended the phone call after he said goodbye because people liked to talk to him even though he said goodbye.

Castiel finished getting ready to go to work. He was wearing a pair of Deans ripped jeans and an old AC/CD shirt that was also Deans. Castiel had his own cloths but they were all in the wash and he knew Dean wouldn't mind so he wore them. Castiel was standing at the front door staring at his trench coat debating if he should wear it. Castiel finally decided grabbed the coat and slid it on grabbing the keys off the table and double check for his phone in his pocket when he had everything he left the house and got into the car. It was when he got into the car he noticed something weird.

Castiel looked through the rearview mirror and saw a good wearing a hoodie so Castiel couldn't make out her face. The girl was holding a small bundle could have been a baby or a puppy or something small. Castiel wouldn't have paid too much attention to it if the girl wasn't staring at his house. She was staring right at it, and not even caring if anyone had seen her. Castiel started to back out of the drive way he pulled straight and looked out the window to the girl and asked, "May I help you?"

The girl quickly turned her head towards Castiel and spoke softly asking, "Is this where Dean Winchester lives?" The girl kept her head low.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yes he does. But may I ask why you are asking?" Castiel asked.

"Thank you." The girl said before turning and walking away.

"Um, okay." Castiel said before driving off to the store.

Sam was sitting at his desk getting ready to leave for the day when a blonde appeared in his door frame. "Hey, Sam." She said cheery.

Sam looked up and smiled at the familiar face. "Hey, Jess. What's up?" He asked before looking back down and packing his stuff up into his briefcase.

"Oh nothing, wanted to see what you were doing after work today." She smiled at him.

"I have work." Sam stated closing the briefcase and looking at her.

"You have 2 jobs?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well the other job is a bar. I started working there when I first moved here. A family friend owns it, so it's more of playtime then work." Sam said laughing at himself for saying 'playtime'.

"That sounds fun. Do you work there everyday after work here?" When Sam nodded she continued on saying, "Wow, you barely have any free time. That must be hard."

Sam thought about that for a moment. Of course it was hard, he worked 2 jobs. But he loved he loved his second job, he loved being surrounded by family. But Sam hated this job, but they needed the money so he kept with it. Jess brought Sam back from his thought when she cleared her throat. "Oh, not really. It's not hard, I actually like it." Sam said smiling softly. After a moment of silence Sam asked, "Do you want to come with me? It will be fun, you can meet everyone."

Jess beamed happily. "Sure, I'll love to come. I'll meet you there so you don't have to worry about picking me." Jess said happily. "I'll see you later." She said before turning and almost skipping away.

Sam smiled. "I really like that girl." Sam said softly to himself before grabbing his briefcase and leaving for the roadhouse.

"Dean, I need another bottle of _Moosehead."_ Jo called from across the bar.

Dean nodded grabbing the bottle and walked it over to the table where she just was. Dean walked over to Jo and told her he was going to the bathroom. She nodded and watched as Dean walked down the dark hallway and disappeared.

Jo smiled before walking into the hallway after him. She laughed the opened the mens room and walked in to see Dean sitting on the floor banging the back of his head on the tile wall. "Dean!" She basically yelled running over to him and falling on her knees grabbing his head so he would stop.

Dean looked over at her tears in his eyes. "Leave me alone." Dean said then turned his head away from her.

Jo placed her hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. "Dean, why the fuck are you banging your head?" She asked angrily.

"I think I'm in love." Dean blurted out then forced his head to hit the wall again.

Jo's face visibly lit up. "Oh." She said. "Being in love with nothing to freak out about, it's a wonderful thing." She said softly placing a hand on Deans shoulder and rubbed it softly.

Dean turned his head towards her and glared daggers at her. She pulled her hand away and held the up in defense. "Love sucks, you fall in love and you get your heart ripped out. And if I tell this person I'm in love it will change everything. This person is like one of the closest people to me in my life and I'm not trying to lose them." Dean growled at how stupid he sounded.

"Dean, shut the fuck you. Don't just sit here and sulk take a fucking chance with this person. Who knows, maybe she likes you back." She said winking at him even though she knows he didn't see it.

"No, I'm just going to sit here." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dean you're in love?" Ash came out of a stall smiling at the 2 on the floor.

"Ash where the fuck did you came from? I checked all the stalls and you were not in there." Dean said standing up and looking at Ash. "Did you come out of the toilet?"

Ash started laughing as he flipped his mullet back. "No, I was in here the entire time. When you came in I pulled my feet up." Ash said as he washed his hands in the sink.

Dean sighed. "Why did you pull your feet up?" Dean asked as he extended his hand for Jo who took it happily and pulled herself up.

Ash saw that and smiled knowingly. "Omg Dean you are in love with Jo!" He almost squealed. Jo blushed then ducked her head to hide it.

Dean looked at Jo and raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not." He said boldly. Dean could be wrong but he swore he saw hurt in Jo's eyes as he said those words.

Ash sighed shaking his head. "Don't lie, I saw you to fucking. I have cameras set up in that room because I get bored and I like to see what people do when they go in there. Do not worry I didn't watch just saw it was about to happen then turned it off. Then Benny told me that he knew you liked someone but he couldn't tell who. Now you just admitted to being in love with a close friend." Ash said smiling because he knows he caught Dean.

Dean sighed shaking his head. "I only had sex with Jo because I was horny and trying to clear my head." Dean looked at Jo who had a face full of rage. "I'm sorry, Jo." Dean said before turning back to Ash. "And I do like someone, I mean love someone. It's not a girl, it's a guy and it's Castiel. And if he finds out I will stab you both. Now fuck off." Dean said before leaving the bathroom.

Jo sighed before looking down. "I had that little bit of hope that it was me." She said looking up at Ash.

"Don't get yourself all sad over him, Jo. You are beautiful, you will find someone." Ash said smiling at her. "Now let's get to work." He said and they both walked out the bathroom and straight to work.

Dean was standing behind the bar staring at the door. His heart skipped a beat the moment his eyes met blue. Dean could swear he forgot how to breathe as he watched his best friend wearing his cloths walk up to him.

Castiel smiled coming behind the bar and hugging Dean. Dean responded by hugging him back holding it a little longer then he normally did. Dean reluctantly let him go. Castiel handed him a bag. "Here are the painkillers. I'm sorry it took so long, there was some weird person standing outside of the house and she was looking for you." Castiel said.

Dean raised an eyebrow setting the bottle down on the table underneath the bar. "Who was it?" Dean asked as he filled up a cup with water and opened the bottle and took 2 pain killers.

"I don't know, she was wearing a hood. It was a black hoodie and she was holding something." Castiel said taking his trench coat off and hanging it on the back of a chair and tying his apron on.

"Hmm, that's weird. Um, Cas do you know you are wearing my cloths?" Dean asked as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Oh yes, I hope it's okay. I didn't want to wear my work cloths and all my other cloths are in the wash." Castiel said a small blush formed on his cheeks.

"It's okay, they look good on you." Dean smiled stepping closer to Castiel.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. _"Is Dean Winchester hitting on me? The boy I have been crushing on since the first day I met him those many, many years ago?"_ Castiel asked himself. He was lost in thought but brought back feeling soft lips on his cheek. His eyes grew wide when he noticed that it was Dean who was kissing his cheeks. "Uh, are you drunk, Dean?" Castiel asked clearing his throat.

"No, I'm just… I'm sorry." Dean said all of a sudden becoming nervous. "Uh, Bobby's in the kitchen. You should go say hi to him." Dean said turning away from him. Dean has never been happier when a short blonde hair man took a seat at the bar and asked for a beer.

Castiel stood dumb folded before realizing Dean had said Bobby was here. Castiel turned and rushed into the kitchen to see Bobby. "BOBBY!" Castiel screamed running towards the old man.

Bobby pulled him into a tight hug. "Cas, how have you been?" Bobby asked.

"I've been good." Castiel said hugging Bobby back.

"What would you like, sir?" Dean asked the short man.

The shorter man extended his hand. "Gabriel, they call me Gabriel." He explained.

Dean nodded. "Dean. What would you like, Gabriel?" Dean asked again.

"Just a glass of coke." Gabriel nodded his head towards the soda machine

Dean nodded got him his coke and handed it to him. "If you need anything else, just holler." Dean said as he turned to walk away Gabriel reached over the bar and grabbed Dean's arm. "If you touch me again Gabriel I will have to kick you out of the bar." Dean said peeling Gabriel's hand from him.

"Dean, I need your help." Gabriel said sitting back down grabbing something out of his pocket.

Dean knew he was going to regret asking but he did anyway. "With what?" Dean groaned inwardly at his side for always wanting to help people.

Gabriel pulled out a small photograph and stared at it. "This is my baby brother. I haven't seen him in 18 years. I need to know if you know where he is." Gabriel said sadly turning the photo over for Dean to see.

Dean's eyes went wide when a pair of blue eyes stared back. Dean looked back up at him and then it hit him. He knew this guy looked familiar but he just couldn't place it, but now he can. He was Castiel's brother. He left along with the rest of his family. Dean soon became full of rage, why after so long was this bag of dicks here. "I know of him. What do you want with him?" Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest glaring down at him.

"I wanted him to know I never stopped worrying about him." Gabriel said looking back down at the picture.

"A little late for that one, Gabe." Dean said not moving his gaze off of him.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow looking at Dean. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, you're not Castiels best friend Dean are you?" Gabriel asked.

Dean nodded then uncrossed his arms and placed his hands flat on the bar top a little too roughly. "You and your piece of shit family just up and left him! He was fucking 10 years old. Why the fuck did you all leave him?" Dean yelled loudly at him. His voice ringing through the entire bar all eyes went on him.

Castiel and Bobby heard Dean yelling and came running out. Castiel stopping dead in his tracks the moment when he spotted the blonde hair guy Dean was yelling at.

Dean stopped yelling and turned to see Castiel. Castiel looked so confused; he didn't know what to do. "What are you doing here?" Castiel finally asked when he got the his thoughts in tack.

"I came to find you. I wanted to make things right between us. I know what happened wasn't your fault but I was only 11 I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Cassie." Gabriel said looking his younger brother dead in the eyes.

"I don't think I will ever forgive you. You could have come back, not waited 18 fucking years." Castiel said a tear falling down his cheek.

"Okay Gabe, I'm sorry but I think you should leave." Dean said stepping in front of Castiel.

Gabriel looked down and slid a piece of paper towards Castiel and Dean. "In case you change your mind." Gabriel said sadly then got up off the stool placed a 5 dollar bill down on the bar top of his drink then turned and left.

"Castiel?" Dean asked looking at Castiel who was staring at that piece of paper as if it was his life line. "Talk to me." Dean said walking next to Castiel.

Castiel looked at Dean. Tears forming on the edge of his eye lids. "I think I want to go home." Castiel said before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Dean looked at Ellen who looked sad. "You can go take him home. I'll let Sam know but he's filling in for you both." Ellen said softly.

"Thank you, Ellen." Dean gave her a quick hug before rushing into the kitchen to get Castiel and take him home. "Cas?" Dean asked as he saw the kitchen empty. Dean heard a whimper come from the couch area. Dean walked over to the couch and peered over the back of it. Deans saw a ball of blankets that where shaking. Dean knew his best friend was hiding under the blankets. Whenever Castiel was sad he would always wrap himself up in blankets and hide in a ball under them. "Cas, its Dean." Dean said softly placing his hand on Castiels back.

Castiel continued to sob under the blankets. "Go away, Dean." Castiel said after a few moments of Dean rubbing his back.

"Cas, come on I'm going to take you home." Dean said as he tugged the blankets off of him. Dean has seen his mother's dead body get dragged to the back of his house and burned by his own father. Dean has seen his father's dead body on the couch but the sight in front of him broke his heart. Dean hated seeing Castiel get sad, now Castiel was in a ball tears falling down his cheeks nonstop, he is shaking uncontrollably and sobbing. Full on sobs. Dean never again wanted to see him like this. "Castiel. Listen to me, we are going home and I am going to make you feel better." Dean said firmly even though he felt like crying with him.

Castiel lifted his head and looked at Dean. "I don't need you to make me happy. I'm fine." Castiel said sitting up straight and whipping his wet red eyes with the back of his hands. He stood to his feet and looked Dean in the eye. "I don't need your help, but drive me home." Castiel said firmly then turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen out into the bar.

"Okay." Dean said out loud to no one. Dean shook his head the left the kitchen as well and into the bar. Just as he walked out Sam walked in, holding a girls hand. Deans eyes flew wide opened. "Sammy!" Dean screamed a smirk forming on his face.

Sam saw Dean and shook his head before turning to the blondes hand he was holding. "Dean." Sam said as they approached the bar top area.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" He asked pointing to the girl who was sitting down.

Sam opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted. "Hi, I'm Jess. You must be Dean." Jess said extending her hand to him.

Dean smiled sweetly before saying, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a beer." Jess said turning to Sam who was smiling. "He'll have a beer as well."

Dean smiled before reaching under the bar and pulling up two beers. "Sammy, you have to cover for me and Cas tonight. Some shit went down and I'm actually about to take him home." Dean said as he popped the caps off of the bottles.

Sam groaned and looked at Jess with a sorry face. "I'm going to be working a little more than usual but I work at the bar so it's not really much. Stay?" Sam asked with a cheesy grin.

"When he does the puppy eyes run the other way." Dean whispered into Jess ear as he slung his coat on. He had just walked out the bar when he saw the blond hair man standing against the bar sucking on a lollipop. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked walking up the man.

"I just want to know how Castiel is doing." Gabriel said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well he will talk to when he is ready." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

"No he won't. I already came back a few years ago. I have been looking for him ever since I was 13 but I couldn't find him. When I finally found him I was 18, I left home to go to him but when he saw me he shunned me." Gabriel said looking down at the ground.

Dean let that information sink in before saying, "He never told me of you trying to find him before, but I'm sorry Gabe. If he doesn't want to talk to you there is nothing I can do about it." Dean shrugged and turned around and started heading to the Impala. He got in and almost screamed when he heard sobs coming from his backseat. He turned around to see Castiel lying on the floor board with his trench coat covering him. "Don't worry Cas." Dean said patting his friends arm then starting the engine and speeding home.

They arrived home and Dean had to pull Castiel out of the car and carry im into the house and tossed him onto the couch. Castiel crawled back up into a ball and sobbed some more. Dean went into the kitchen and grabbed 2 beers and came back out sitting next to Castiel. Castiel sat up and looked at Dean.

"Castiel, why didn't you tell me Gabriel came a few years ago?" Dean asked handing Castiel a beer.

Castiel took the beer taking a swig. "I thought if I told him to leave he would never come back." Castiel said looking at the beer.

"If this is the second time he came back, I really think he wants to make things right." Dean said stretching his arm out on the back of the couch tilting his beer back and taking a swig.

"I know. That is why I'm so scared. Every time I look at him all I can see if my father blaming me for Jimmys death." Castiel said looking down.

"Castiel!" Dean spoke firmly turning a little to look at him. "Jimmy's death was not your fault and your parents' leaving was not your fault either. So don't listen to them douc bags." Dean said before taking another swig of his beer.

"No matter how many times you say it wasn't my fault I will always believe it. My parents left me, they abandoned me." Castiel said looking at Dean.

Dean looked into those blue eyes he loved so much but instead of seeing hope and happiness like he used to, now all he's seeing is pain. "I think you should talk to Gabriel." Dean finally spoke up.

"I know." Castiel said finishing his beer.

Dean raised an eyebrow. _"That was quicker than I thought." _Dean thought to himself. Dean smiled softly handing Castiel the piece of paper with the number on it.

Castiel took the paper and shoved it into his coat jacket. "Just not tonight." Castiel got up and walked to the kitchen. "Want another beer?" Castiel asked from the kitchen doorway.

"Sure." Dean spoke before turning the TV on. "What do you want to watch?" Dean asked flipping through the channels.

Castiel came back in with 2 beers and handed one to Dean before sitting down next to him. Dean always wondered why Castiel always chose to sit right next to Dean. There was plenty of room in the living room so why Castiel had to sit thigh to thigh with Dean, the world may never know. "Just put Star Wars on, I'll probably fall asleep." Castiel said sitting back into the couch.

Dean nodded got up off the couch and put the Star Wars on and came back and sat next to Castiel. Castiel laid his head on Deans shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep. Dean smiled so he moved his arm and wrapped it around Castiels shoulder protectively and let Castiels head fall to his chest.

Dean had drifted off to sleep sometime after. Dean was jolted awake when there was a knock at the door. Dean being startled woke up Castiel up as well. Castiel looked up at Dean then pushed himself up rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 1am, it's probably Sammy at the door." Dean said stretching and walking to the door. Dean looked through the peep hole but saw nothing. Dean then turned the door knob and pulled open the door. Dean looked around still saw nothing, Dean looked down and his heart fell.

Castiel came to the door and followed Dean's gaze down and his eyes widened. "Dean is that a - ?" Castiel asked.

But before he could finish Dean cut him off. "Yes." Dean said his voice breaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks to everyone following along with the story. I'm sorry that this is kind of short it's really just about Dean and Cas. But also I started the next chapter already, so it might be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Alright enjoy, and R&R **

"Dean, there is a baby on your front steps." Castiel said confused.

"It's says here in the note her name is Zoey and she is my child and she is only 2 weeks old." Dean said picking the child up and holding her gently to his chest.

Castiel looked at them and smiled brightly. "You look so adorable holding her." Castiel said walking next to them and placing his hand gently on Zoeys forehead.

"Shut up, Cas." Dean said laughing before walking over to sit on the couch.

Castiel turned around to shut the front door but was stopped by Sam walking in through the front door. "Dean!" Sam screamed a little too happy. "I got a- why are you holding a baby?" Sam changed his train of thought half way through when his eyes landed on the infinite.

Dean just smiled before looking up at his brother. "This is your niece, Zoey." Dean said proudly.

"When did you have a baby?" Sam asked still confused and took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

"Remember Trish?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. "Well it's our kid. She couldn't take care of her and she didn't have the heart to give her to someone she didn't know. It says so right here." Dean held up the note and showed it to Sam.

Sam took the note skimmed over it then looked back at his older brother. "You're not going to get rid of her are you?" Sam asked.

Dean had a look of hurt in his eyes. "Why would you think that? I'm not just going to throw my daughter on someone. She's mine." Dean said.

"Good, is she going to sleep in your room?" Sam asked before reaching over and snatching Zoey and holding her in his big arms.

"Actually, she can have my room." Castiel said stepping forward.

Dean snapped his head around a little too quickly. "Where are you going to sleep?" Dean asked a little bit of hurt in his voice. He was sure everyone could hear it but no one said anything.

Castiel cleared his throat before looking down at Dean. "I've actually needed to talk to you. I want to move out. I already started looking at houses. I can just bunk on the couch until I find a place to stay." Castiel said.

Dean never thought he would see the day Castiel left him. Dean cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He looked over to Sam helplessly before sinking into the couch wishing the couch would become a black hold and swallow him up.

Sam gave him a little nod before clearing his throat. "Cas, you don't have to move out." Sam said softly.

"I know, but with Zoey now in the picture there won't be much room for me." Castiel said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

His voice just broke Dean's heart more. "Cas, there will always be room for you." Dean said roughly.

Castiel looked at Dean sadly. "I know, thank you. I just think it's time for me to go." Castiel said. "I'll move my stuff out tonight so we can move Zoey in tomorrow." Castiel said before heading to his room.

"He can't leave." Dean said once he heard Castiels bedroom door close behind him.

"I know, but why do you want him to stay so badly? I know he's your best friend and all but still, Dean you are acting weird." Sam said before looking down at Zoey. "Awww look, Zoey fell asleep." Sam smiled before looking up at Dean.

"I'll take her up to my room." Dean said sadly still looking up the steps waiting for Castiel to come back down.

"Dean, you go talk to him. I'll take care of Zoey." Sam said softly before standing to his feet. Sam nodded his head towards the steps. "Go." Sam said smiling. "Go tell him how you really feel." Sam said before leaving up the steps to his room with Zoey.

Dean smiled proudly at his little brother before walking up the steps. He was passing Sams room when he stopped and opened the door. "Sammy?" Dean asked looking at his brother who was tucking Zoey in on his big bed.

Sam looked up and threw him a bitch face. "It's Sam, but what do you want?" Sam snickered softly.

"What were you going to say when you walked in?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I was going to say I have a girlfriend." Sam said looking up at his older brother who was smiling fondly at him.

"Congrats Sammy!" Dean said a little too loudly making Zoey stir.

"Keep it down and go get your man!" Sam whispered in a loud tone.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said as the door closed.

Dean was smiling on his way down the hall towards Castiel when he reached the door he could hear soft sobbing noises coming from the other side of the door. Dean knocked softly on the door before saying, "Cas, buddy, are you alright?"

Castiel shuffled in the room shoving his cell phone back into his pocket. "I'm fine, Dean. You can go to bed." Castiel said then sniffled.

Dean sighed before saying, "I'm coming in." he reached down to open the door but it was locked. "Cas open the door." Dean said.

"Dean, I am fine." Castiel said again.

"Then open the door and let me see you." Dean spoke sternly wiggling the door handle again. Dean heard Castiel sigh footsteps and the door unlocking. Then Dean was met with sad blue eyes. "Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asked before putting his hand out and placing it strongly on Castiel shoulder.

Castiel shrugged his shoulder off. "Nothing, Dean." Castiel said turning around and walking back to his bed and sitting on the edge of it.

"Cas." Dean said softly walking and sitting beside him. "Why do you all of a sudden want to move out?" Dean asked looking at the messy hair man.

"I don't want to be a burden anymore. Now you have a beautiful daughter to rise and I don't want to get in the way." Castiel spoke sadly into his lap.

"Cas!" Dean spoke a little too loudly making Castiel jump slightly keeping his head down. "I want you in my daughter's life, I want you in my life, now and forever, Castiel, I love you." Dean said not realizing he just said how he felt until after. Deans face quickly turned a tomato red. "I-I uh." Dean stuttered clearing his throat.

Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean a smirk on his lips. "Do you really mean it, Dean?" Castiel asked.

Dean sighed. He could just deny it all, but he needed to tell Castiel how he really felt. Everyone already told him Cas feels the same so he knows he won't be rejected. Dean was snapped out of his trance when Castiel placed a hand on Deans shoulder firmly saying 'Dean' in his deep gravelly voice.

Dean looked up at Castiel and sighed again when he looked into those blue eyes he just couldn't get enough of. "Yes." Dean mumbled as he turned his head to the side looking away from Castiel.

A smile formed on Castiels lips as he dove onto Dean wrapping his arms around his neck and holding Dean tightly to himself. "It only took you forever." Castiel said still holding Dean in a death grip.

Dean fell back onto the bed eyes wide in shocked, but finally wrapped his arms around Castiels waist holding the other man in place. Dean blushes softy as he held Castiel. Dean wanted to say something but he was at lost for words so he just held Castiel.

"About time." Sam spoke from the doorway looking at Dean and Castiel lying on top of each other.

Castiel scrambled off Dean and looked to Sam blushing. Dean just smiled sitting up sticking his arms out at Sam. "Give us our daughter." Dean said looking at the little bundle of pink in Sams arms.

"Our daughter?" Castiel questioned watching Sam walk over with Zoey and handing her to Dean.

"I told you I wanted you in my daughter's life. I want to raise Zoey together. Boyfriend and boyfriend." Dean said before standing up and walking to the door. "I'll be sleeping in our room. Tomorrow you are moving into my room and we are painting this room pink for Zoey." Dean said leaving and walking into his room with Zoey sleeping in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile, at least I think it did. I'm not sure I forget, please don't hate me. I still don't know ho far I'm going to take this story yet. R&R please. **

"Dean." Sam said walking into the newly painted bright pink room.

"Yes?" Dean questioned turning around a smile bright on his face.

"Bobby and Ellen are back from the store with the crib. Oh and I have a surprise for you." Sam said happily.

"Okay, bring it in." Dean said bending over to move all the empty paint cans into a pile.

Sam nodded before walking back out the room. "Bring it up." Sam yelled from the top of the stairs. Sam could have sworn he heard Bobby mumble 'balls' which caused Sam to chuckle. Sam turned around to face another man. "Come on." Sam said grabbing his arms and dragging him into Zoeys pink room.

"Hello, brother." Said a smiling man.

Dean turned around quickly smiling extra big seeing his close friend, Benny. "Benny!" Dean spoke excitedly going to pull him into a hug. "It's been years!" Dean said once he finally let Benny go from his hug.

"I know. I don't see you in so long and you have a baby now." Benny said a smile crept over his lips. "Where is the little girl?" Benny asked looking around the room.

"Shes out with her father." Dean said smiling brightly.

"Father? Whos the lucky guy now?" Benny said laughing softly.

"Cas." Dean said turning around and looking out the window.

"About time." Benny said clapping Dean on the shoulder. "Congrats, brother."

"Thank you. Wait how did you know to come?" Dean asked turning back around his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your pretty little friend, Jo." Benny said laughing lightly.

Dean just smiled turning back around to face the window. "Jo is out with Jess buying baby cloths, and bottles and everything a baby needs." Dean said looking up at the blue sky.

"Who's Jess?" benny questioned sitting down in the baby pink rocking chair.

"Sam's girlfriend." Dean said as Bobby and Ellen came in the room with the white and pink crib.

Benny stood up and Dean turned around to see the crib. "Ellen, this is beautiful." Dean said walking to examine the crib.

"Where do you want it, idjit?" Bobby grumbled.

"Over there against the wall with the picture of my car on it." Dean said pointing towards the wall.

Bobby and Ellen placed the crib up against the wall. Dean smiled fondly at the wall. "Thank you. I'm going to call Cas and tell him to bring Zoey back home now." Dean said pulling his phone out his pocket and walking out the room with the phone against his ear.

"I'll call Jess and see how far she and Jo are." Sam said grabbing his phone out his pocket and dialing Jess number.

Dean waited as the phone rang and rang. He started to get nervous wondering why he wasn't answering. Dean let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding when Cas voice came through the phone. _"Hello, Dean."_ Castiel spoke firmly into the phone.

"Hey, Cas. You and Zoey can come back now." Dean said as he leaned his back against the wall smiling into the phone.

"_Okay, we will be back soon."_

"Okay, see you soon. Bye Cas." Dean said before hanging out the phone and pushing himself off the wall and walking back into the room. "He said he'll be back soon." Dean said as he bent over to pick up the empty paint cans. "Benny, help me clean up the room."

Benny nodded before standing up and helping Dean clean up the room. 10 minutes later they were done cleaning and Benny, Dean and Sam were sitting on the floor waiting for Zoey. Ellen and Bobby had taken the two seats in the room.

"We're back!" Came a deep voice from downstairs.

Dean jumped up to his feet and basically ran out of the room. "We're up here." Dean yelled down the stairs. Dean was excited because Sam was the only other one who has seen his daughter and he couldn't wait for everyone else to see her.

Dean waited what felt like hours for Castiel to walk up the stairs and into the room. When Castiel was in the door frame everyone looked his way and 'Awwed' really loud startling Zoey.

Dean rushed forward and scooped Zoey into his arms before leaning in and kissing Castiel on the cheek softly. Everyone in the room went from awing to a gasp except Sam who was laughing. Dean blushed softly before turning around and facing Bobby and Ellen. He shifted Zoey so she can see their faces. "Hey babygirl, meet your grandmom and grandpop." Dean spoke softly.

Bobby and Ellen both smiled brightly at her. Bobby extended his arms towards the little bundle of pink. "Let me hold her." He said smiling.

Dean smiled before happily handing her over to him. "Ellen, you can hold her next." Dean said before walking past them and towards Sam. "Sam, how much longer is Jess and Jo going to be?" Dean asked leaning against the wall.

"They said they just had to pick up a few more things then they will be on their way back." Sam said leaning his back on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "You know, she is beautiful, Dean." Sam said smiling looking over at his older brother who was smiling proudly watching Bobby and Ellen play with a smiling and giggling Zoey. Seeing Dean like this made Sams heart swell. All the times Dean had said he would never have an apple pie life because he could never put anyone through what he went through finally has an apple pie life. "I'm happy for you, Dean." Sam said softly before pushing off the wall and grabbing Bennys arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Dean." Bobby said handing Zoey over to Ellen and walking over to the younger man who was still leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, Bobby?" Dean questioned watching the man he looked to as a father walk over to him.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Bobby said tipping his head towards Castiel was standing in the door way fiddling with the sleeves of his trench coat.

Dean gave him a questioning look. "What about him?" Dean spoke softly.

"Don't act like I didn't see you kiss him on the cheek." Bobby said a soft chuckle in his voice.

"Oh that, well Cas and I are going to raise Zoey. Boyfriend and boyfriend." Dean said proudly.

"About time!" Bobby said a little too loud.

"About time for what?" Ellen asked after she placed Zoey in her crib and walked over to the boys.

"About time, Dean and Castiel finally got together." Bobby said looking at Castiel who was looking down at his feet blushing softly.

"Yeah I know. He has been whining to me for years since they moved out here about liking him." Ellen said laughing.

Dean looked down his face flushing a dark red. "Ellen." Dean groaned whishing she never told anyone.

Ellen opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jo and Jess bursting into the room saying, "Where is she!" At the same time. Ellen pointed to the crib and the girls hurried to the crib saying 'Aww' really loud.

Jo scoped Zoey up and walked over to Dean. "It's weird, she has Sam's big brown eyes." Jo said looking from Zoey to Dean.

"I know, the girl had the same eyes as Sam. It was weird, please don't ask." Dean said before laughing seeing Benny and Sam struggling with the 50 bags. "How much did you girls buy?" Dean asked.

"Oh that's just the cloths and toys and stuff. There are even more bags with Baby food and her bottles and milk and binkies." Jess said as she helped Sam and Benny place the bags on the floor.

"You girls are the best Dean beamed. I'll help with the rest." Dean said as he started to walk towards the door and grabbed Castiel hand and intertwined their fingers. "You can talk Cas, everyone here knows you." Dean said before kissing his cheek again and dragging him out of the room to help with the bags.

Dean and Castiel came back with the rest of the bags taking them to the kitchen. Dean and Castiel unloaded the bags putting everything away before walking back up to the room. When they got up there Ellen was sitting in the rocking chair reading Zoey a book while everyone put away her clothes and toys.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Dean said as he walked into the room.

"I know, but we wanted to." Sam said smiling going and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat getting everyone to look at you. "I picked godparents." Dean stated smiling seeing everyone light up a little. "Bobby and Ellen since you are going to be her amazing Grandparents I'm hoping you spoil her and care about her and I want you both to be her guardian if anything was to happen to me or her dad."

"Aren't you are her dad?" Jo asked confusion in her voice.

"Yes I am her dad." Dean smiled before grabbing Castiels hand and intertwining their fingers. "But so is Castiel." Dean smiled brightly which caused Castiel to blush deeply.

"Awww, really?" Jo asked happily.

"Yes, and you are the godmother and Sam is the godfather." Dean said squeezing Castiels hand.

"Wow, thank you, Dean." Sam said happily. "Oh, and Jess is my girlfriend." Sam said before placing his arm over Jess shoulder.

"Congrats, Sammy." Dean said clapping his younger brother on the shoulder.


End file.
